This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Formal training sections are included as part of annual BioCAT/Fibernet sponsored workshops. This is the primary forum to provide high-level training/dissemination to prospective users of the BioCAT fiber diffraction facilities as well as introduction to advances in fiber diffraction analysis tools. BioCAT also participated in the National School on Neutron and X-ray Scattering, As part of this activity Prof. Irving gave a lecture on non-crystalline diffraction in the formal sessions and 14 graduate students were trained in small angle x-ray scattering techniquesin a hands on session on 18ID. All new users need to be trained to use our beamline. Before an inexperienced group is permitted to collect data, they are assisted by BioCAT staff in performing a trial experiment on test samples before the users will be permitted to collect data on their specimens. Nine undergraduate and four graduate IIT students have undergone training in fiber diffraction during this reporting period. Dr. Tanya Bekyarova was employed by BioCAT as a post-doc helping to support the SAXS and muscle diffraction program. Dr. Olga Antipova from the Orgel group has helped support fiber crystallography. Dr. Naresh Kujala has recently joined BioCAT as a post-doc with the microprobe program. Thirty new graduate students from outside user groups were trained on the beamline in this reporting period. The BioCAT website (http://www.bio.aps.anl.gov) has a special section on training including safety and compliance, the BioCAT beamline control systems and links to various data analysis packages.